


Boxed

by Hils



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-27 17:10:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8409832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hils/pseuds/Hils
Summary: And now they’re sitting here, in the penalty box, grinning at each other like a couple of lovesick teenagers while the official behind them is trying to discreetly roll his eyes (and not doing a very good job of hiding it).





	

**Author's Note:**

> So a couple of weeks ago Phil and Carl ended up in the Penalty Box at the same time and kept smiling at each other. After Tindi saw [these gifs](http://hils79.tumblr.com/post/151682206557/hazel3017-08102016-vs-columbus-blue-jackets) she said it looked like they were on a date.
> 
> I had to write the thing. 
> 
> Thanks to Tindi not only for the bunny but for the beta work too <3

Carl shuffles into the box, flashes Phil a grin, and plops down beside him on the bench. It was a stupid penalty and Sully’s going to chew him out for it after the game, but Phil’s smiling back at him and somehow everything else seems slightly less important.

 

“So, what are you in for?” Carl asks with a mock serious face.

 

As predicted Phil plays along. “I didn’t do it, I swear. I was framed!”

 

They stare at each other for a few seconds, neither of them willing to ditch their serious ‘prison’ faces, and then finally both collapse into giggles. This, right here, is why Carl loves Phil. Obviously he knows this is serious, they have a game to win, and it’s not going well for them at the moment. Having two of their players in the box is not helping, but god sometimes Phil makes Carl forget what they’re supposed to be doing. Of course the rest of the time they’re playing beautiful hockey together. How did he get so lucky?

 

Phil’s been on his line ever since Carl arrived in Pittsburgh. He can’t put a name to what they have between them but he knows that they clicked pretty much immediately, both on the ice and off. And now they’re sitting here, in the penalty box, grinning at each other like a couple of lovesick teenagers while the official behind them is trying to discreetly roll his eyes (and not doing a very good job of hiding it).

 

It’s suddenly painfully clear to Carl what he needs to do. 

 

“Hey, Phil?”

 

“Yeah?”

 

He should be nervous, he knows this. He’s taking a massive leap here but it just feels right.

 

“Did you maybe want to go out with me some time?”

 

Phil’s still got an easy and open smile on his face and that gives Carl hope. 

 

“Oh, you mean drinks after a game or something?”

 

“I mean like a date.”

 

The smile drops from Phil’s face and Carl’s heart falters. Oh, god, what if he’s read this whole thing wrong?

 

“You really want to go on a date with me?” Phil asks, his voice soft and surprised. 

 

How can he be surprised? They’ve been dancing around this for months, or so Carl thought. Always joking and flirting with each other, touches that lasted just a little too long during their cellys. Hell, they rode together during the Cup Parade and Carl couldn’t keep his hands to himself for more than five minutes, insisting on them taking a selfie together and repeatedly brushing his hands down Phil’s arm or back every time he leaned in to tell him something. He thought Phil had been on the same page but judging by the look on his face maybe not.

 

“I really want to go on a date with you,” Carl affirms with a nod. “If you’re interested, that is.”

 

Phil's cheeks turn an adorable shade of pink and if they weren't in front of thousands of people Carl would kiss him right now. Instead he settles for sliding his hand on top of Phil's. It's a little clumsy with their gloves but he hopes the gesture conveys how he feels. 

 

“I am,” Phil says and with that he’s smiling again. “Interested, I mean. If you’re sure.”

 

“I’m sure,” Carl replies almost instantly. 

 

And just like that he feels like he’s won the cup again. Phil said yes. He is going on a date with Phil Kessel. Already his mind is whirring with ideas of places they can go. Phil knows all the best restaurants in Pittsburgh so maybe Carl can let him choose where they go. 

 

“Hey, so I was thinking-”

 

Before he can finish his sentence Phil is on his feet with an apologetic smile as he moves over to the door to the box and waits for the official to open it. 

 

“We’ll finish discussing this later, eh?”

 

Carl is aware that he’s grinning like an idiot and he really doesn’t care.

 

“Score a goal for me?”

 

Phil smirks. “You might need to assist me.”

 

Carl still has thirty seven seconds left on his own clock so he can only watch as Phil skates back onto the ice. 

 

He doesn’t score, and they end up losing the game but somehow Carl still feels like a winner.


End file.
